The Truth Behind the Mask
by Shadowed Nightmare
Summary: Ever since the age of 5, May had putten on a mask, locking her away from the real world, and into the world of lies. Is she really who she says she is, or is there something more to her that is shocking? A few knows the truth that lies behind, and as for Drew, he want to be one of them. He's seeking to know the truth, the truth behind the mask. Contest, OldRival, Poke, Ikari


**This is an appology for the late updates for To Love a Thief, and my lastest master piece. Updates may be late, but both stories will be updated. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Midnight Phone call

_**Ring ring, phone call phone call, ring ring-**_

"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked as he picked up the phone. The voice belonged to a man, who had a messy bed head. His dark violet hair was all tangled up and all over the place. He was in his pajamas, which consist of a navy t-shirt and baggy pants with blue and white stripes that ran vertical. It was the middle of the night in the Sinnoh region, anyone who had common sense, would be asleep by now. In the household, everyone was already asleep, including the Pokémon outside. That is, everyone but him. The twenty-one year old was as tired as dead meat, he held onto a blanket around his body. His eye lids were beginning to drop, threatening to cover his Onyx like eyes. He gave one loud yawn before talking again.

"Hello? Shinji residents, Reggie speaking. Oh, it you… yeah… uh huh… okay… nah, it's fine… then I'll see you tomorrow. I missed you, and so does Paul… no problem… yeah I will… bye." Reggie hung up, placing the green-corded phone back in its place. He stood in place for a few seconds, before wobbling side to side and eventually falling down on the floor, sleeping.

* * *

Four pairs of eyes surrounded a body.

Reggie was still on the floor, sleeping. He seemed oblivious to his surrounding as if he had been sleeping there for a while.

"Reggie's sleeping on the floor." A raven haired boy with brown eyes stated. He was still in his pajamas, consisting black shirt with yellow Pikachu pants. Pikachu who is usually on his shoulder, was still back in bed sleeping.

"Way to state the obvious Ash." A brunette with black eyes smacked his childhood friend in the back of the head. He wore a white shirt and black basketball shorts ending a bit past knee level.

"Hey!" Ash complained as he gripped the back of his head in pain. "Gary!"

"I second on what Gary says." A green haired guy with matching eyes said. He wore a simple black shirt and blue pajamas pants.

"Same." A lavender haired guy with the same eyes as Reggie has, his t-shirt was black, and his basketball shorts were also black too.

"Drew, Paul." Ash whined. He was about to protest again, but Drew cut him to it.

"Should we wake him up?" He point at Reggie's sleeping figure.

"Yeah." Paul answered. He gave a hard kick at Reggie's side. "Wake up!" Drew, Ash, and Gary cringed at the harsh movement.

"Must he be so harsh?" Gary pitied Reggie.

"He's Paul remember." Drew said with crossed arms.

"Even I don't do that to my Pikachu to wake him up." Ash said.

"Ow!" Reggie yells out as he shoots straight up from the floor. "Ugh." He groaned in pain. His hands cling to his right side, where Paul had kicked him. His eyes were shut tightly and he leans forwards, saying a string of curses to suppress the pain. Then when the pain eased a bit, he sends a death glare towards the four standing above. Cowardly, Ash backed away from Reggie and hid behind Gary. Gary and Drew backed away from the enraged purple head. Reggie can be the nicest person on the world, but yet the most deadly person there is, once enraged.

Everyone back away, but Paul stood his place.

"It was him." Ash, Drew, and Gary all pointed to Paul.

Reggie then directed his glare towards Paul. "What…the…hell…did...you…do…that…for?" Reggie said through clenched teeth. Paul flinched slightly but still stood his ground.

"I should be the one to asking questions." Paul answer.

"Why is that so?"

"You're the one sleeping in the middle of the living room for no reason."

That snapped Reggie back to normal. "Floor? Living room? What are you talking about? This is my room." he furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Take a look around." Paul bluntly said.

Reggie looked around the room, surely this wasn't his bedroom. Three sets of navy couches were in the middle of the room. One couch was between two other couches that were facing each other from across. In the middle of the couches was a medium glass coffee table. The walls were a creamy white. An unlit fireplace was across from the couch in the middle. On top of the fireplace was five cases full of gym badges, each from different regions, as well as the frontier symbols. A rug lay under the coffee table and couches. A sliding glass door was on the left side of the room, leading to the patio and back yard where the Pokémon were at. The room had a total of four window spread throughout. A green video phone lay on top of a wooden table between the couch and the wall.

"What! How did I get here?" He looked left and right, forgetting all the pain from before.

Paul, Drew, Gary, and Ash, who came out of hiding, sweat dropped.

"How can you not know?" Gary asked.

"That's right." Reggie hit his fist against his palm as he recalls his memory. "There was a phone call last night." Bits and bits of my memory are coming back, though not all.

"Who was it?" asked Drew.

"Umm…" Reggie scratched his head. "Good question. Who was it?" everyone but Reggie fell down anime style.

"How can you not know?" Paul yells loudly once he got back up along with everyone else.

Reggie crossed his arms in annoyance. He was still sitting on the floor with his pale green blanket covering his lower body. "It's not my fault that I don't know. The call was around three in the morning. Any sane person would be asleep by then." Reggie argued. "The only thing I know about the phone call is that it is important."

"All calls are important, at least most are." Ash said.

"Whatever." Reggie rolled his eyes. He pushed himself off the floor and stretched his back. Paul, Drew, Gary, and Ash followed Reggie's movement. "Go get dress and clean, I'll go make some breakfast." Reggie left the room and into the kitchen, yawning in the process.

"Hey!" Paul picked up Reggie's blanket. "Pick up your blanket."

"I will, I will." Reggie said from the kitchen.

Paul sweat dropped and palmed his forehead. "He's twenty-one and is as sloppy as a five year old." He threw the cotton material onto a nearby couch.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go change. I'm hungry." Ash rubbed his stomach to prove his point.

"When are you not hungry?" Sighed Gary.

"During a battle." Ash replied obliviously, earning him a smack in the back of the head from Gary.

"That was a rhetorical question idiot." Gary shouts.

"Rhetorical… what?" Ash asked clinging to his head. That earned him another smack.

* * *

In a city not far off of Veilstone, a girl was listening away with her navy headphones on. Pitch black sunglasses masked her eyes as her head was thrown back on the steel bench. Both her arms are on top of the bench on top of both sides, and her legs were crossed together. Her long brown hair was a bit pass knee level when standing, though now it touches the marble flooring below, due to the girl sitting down. The top she wore was a strapless top, with only a small two fingers wide strap hanging off her upper arms. The top only stopped below her chest, making it look like a bermuda bra if it wasn't for the straps hanging off. The top was black, and it was under a navy sleeveless cardigan. The cardigan was opened and was zipper-less. It was shorter in the back and gradually got longer in the front. The front of the cardigan ended at the bottom of her medium wash tattered jean shorts. Around her waist was a white leather belt hanging loosely. The belt was under the cardigan as well, and held her poke balls. Encasing her feet were tall brown laced up boots. Her boots ended below her knees.

Around the brunette's neck was her most treasured item ever. Hanging from the black velvet material was a silver catholic style cross with a round cut sapphire in the middle. A piece of gold from bottom right corner, was wrapped around the cross, and stopping once it reached one-fourth of the jewel. On both sides of the cross, two sharp pieces of gold was melt onto the silver cross. One piece was longer, while the other piece was shorter. The cross was really one of its kind in the world. This is because the creators of this cross died a few years ago. The cross was extremely priceless, and important to the girl. Nothing can replace it, ever. How did the girl get it? Only a few will know.

People around the girl were bustling in and out with their luggage in hand. There were old, young, and even Pokémon moving in all direction. That is obviously expected within an airport, with planes arriving and departing from and to different countries. The international airport had people all from different parts of the world coming to the Sinnoh region for business trips, family visits, or for tourism. The girl's own luggage was place by her feet. One was a silver small suitcase, while the other was a black nylon guitar case, protecting the guitar inside.

"They're late." The girl said removing her sunglasses, revealing her sapphire eyes. She then slips off her headphone onto her neck. She sat up straight and uncrosses her legs. The brunette plopped her elbows on her thigh, and place her chin in her palms. She looked left and right through half lidded eyes.

"I'm outta here." She pushes herself off the bench and dust herself. After putting her sunglasses on top of her head, she bends down to pick up her luggage, ready to leave on her own. First, she swings her guitar case over her shoulder. Next, she pulled out the lever of her suitcase. May was ready to leave; however, she felt a grip on the back of her cardigan. She looked over her shoulder to see a young boy holding onto the piece of navy clothing.

The young boy was about five years old and had hetrochronic eyes. One eyes being red and the other eye being purple. His dirty blonde hair was at ear length. His t-shirt was orange, and he had knee length jean shorts. The sneakers her wore was red and white. The timid boy had one hand behind his back, while the other hand was holding onto the brunette.

Standing behind the boy was the boy's mother. Her hair was dirty blonde too, and she had purple eyes. She wore a simple coral dress, reaching knee level. Her choice of shoe was black flats. Besides her was her and the boy's luggage.

The brunette rose up an eyebrow at the boy. "May I help you?" she asked politely.

"Um…" the boy let go of the girl, and held his hands together behind his back. He looked down at the ground and shuffled his right foot shyly. "I was just wondering… could you possibly be _the_ May, as in the famous trainer, coordinator, and singer worldwide?"

The girl turned fully to face the boy. "Yes and no. I am the May you're talking about, however… I rarely sing and I reject all seeking for contracts. So I wouldn't really consider myself as a singer. But if I had to give you one answer… yes, I am."

The boy beamed, forgetting all the shyness from before. "My name is Ray, and I'm a big fan of yours. I love your battling, coordinating, and singing."

May sweat dropped. "I only sung once in public."

Ray nodded his head eagerly. "Uh huh, I know, and I saw it too. I never miss one of your performances."

"It's true; he has to watch one of your performances every night before he can go to sleep. That's why my husband and I have to record it for him." The boy's mother said. "By the way, my name's Rachel, and I'm also a big fan of yours too." She blushed lightly.

May remained quiet for a few seconds before speaking. "For your support, I thank you." She gave them a bow (churseor?).

Rachel and Ray panicked. "No, no, there is no need for that." Ray said quickly waving his hands in front of himself quickly.

"Yeah, we should be the one thanking you." Rachel agreed, hoping to get the brunette back up.

'_Such formality.'_ Thought the mother.

May then stood up again, with an expressionless face.

With a smile on, Ray handed May a picture of herself, and a marker. "Would it be okay if I had your autograph?" he asked.

The brunette gave a nod and took both items.

"Thank you." Ray cheerily said.

"Not a problem." May said while writing. When she was done, she gave it back to the boy, which he gladly accepted.

_Dear Ray,_

_Thank you for being such a supported fan during my battles and performances._

_It had been such a pleasure to meet you and your mom._

_Hope we meet again in the future._

_I give you the best of luck._

_Sincerely,_

_May_

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Ray said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Thank you, you really did make him happy." Rachel thanked.

The brunette shook her head. "You're welcome. Would you like one too?" she asked Rachel.

"Yes please, if you don't mind." Rachel answered sheepishly. She handed May the same two item that her son did.

'_She's so polite.'_ Thought Rachel_. 'I wonder which family she comes from. She's probably from a very high class society.'_

"Here." May said handing back the items.

"Thank you." Rachel said before reading the message May wrote for her.

_Dear Rachel,_

_It had been a pleasure to meet you and your son._

_You have such a lovely son. _

_You must be very lucky, and he is lucky to have you as a mother._

_Thank you for supporting me._

_I wish you the best of luck in the future,_

_Sincerely,_

_May_

"That's very kind of you." Rachel thanked.

"It is you who is very kind." May replied.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you and battle against you." Ray said earning a smile from his mom.

May looked at the kid for a few seconds, before giving a light chuckle. She ruffled Ray's hair while saying, "Keep it up kid, I'll be waiting."

Ray's hand immediately went to the top of his head as May's hand left it. A stunned look was on his face.

May gathered her stuff and said 'bye' to Rachel and Ray, before leaving.

"Bye." Both Ray and Rachel said waving their hands.

Without looking back, May gave a hand, signaling that she heard them.

Ray and Rachel looked at each other and smile.

* * *

May walk out of the busy airport. She stopped and tilted her head up to look at the sky. Only a few clouds were floating in the light blue sky. The sun was shining brightly, giving light to the Earth below.

May stares at the sky for a few moments, before taking an ultra-ball off her belt. She throws it up in the air, saying the name of the creature inside.

"Salamence."

The dragon Pokémon came out and roar its name out. The dragon Pokémon had a body consisting of blue, red and gray. The red portion of it was the eyebrows, wings, the bottom of its neck, the bottom of its tail and limbs. The stomach and the lower portion of its jaw were gray. On the side of its face, were three spiky extensions.

"Hey boy, can you give me a ride?" May asked as she pets Salamence on the head.

Salamence nodded his head.

"Thanks." May strapped her suitcase onto one of Salamence's leg. As for her guitar, she carried it on her back. After making sure that her suitcase is tightly strapped, she climbs onto Salamence's head. They took off into the sky.

"Destination… Veilstone City."

* * *

The four, Gary, Paul, Drew and Ash, walked into the kitchen only to see Reggie bustling around cooking breakfast.

"Alright, food!" Ash shouted seeing a tower of pancakes on his plate. He then ran towards it, while Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder and to its food bowl instead. Ash had on a red, white, and blue hat on his head. . He wore a blue, black, white and yellow jacket with black cargo pants. On his hands were black and red fingerless gloves, while on his foot, he had on red, black, and white sneakers.

"He'll never change." Drew shook his head before walking to his spot at the table. He had on a black long-sleeve shirt under a purple short sleeve jacket. His pants were turquoise and he had on black sneakers.

"He has a black hole for a stomach I tell you." Gary said going to his spot, which was next to Ash, and across from Drew. Gary wore a black polo and had on purple pants. His sneakers were black, matching his shirt. Around his neck, was a deep purple tear drop necklace.

Paul nodded his head in agreement, before following the others. He had on a purple and black jacket over a black shirt. Paul also had on gray cargo pants, and his shoes were black as well.

"You four eat food while I go change and feed the Pokémon." Reggie said turning around. He took off his apron before walking.

"Did you eat yet?" Paul asked Reggie.

"Yeah." Replied Reggie.

"Pick up your blanket."

"I will, sheesh, you're like mom." Reggie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He walked out of the room and to his room.

Ash started to laugh with a mouth full of pancakes. "HAHAHA… Paul's a m-mom!"

Paul glared at Ash making him whimper. Paul then took a fork of his pancake and held in upright with the end of the fork touching the table. He then places his left index finger on it and pulled the fork back. His right hand was holding the fork in place and up straight. Ash stares at the fork in question and confusion. He cocked his head to the side. Drew, Gary, and Pikachu looked from the fork to Paul, and back to the fork in confusion. However, they had an idea on what's going to happen. Paul then releases the fork, making it fling forward. This caused the food on it, to fling forwards too, hitting Ash in the eye.

"Ow!" Ash said as he grabs onto it right eye in pain. He then whips off the pancake and gave a death glare towards Paul. Paul was eating his food peacefully, pretending as if nothing happened.

Gary and Drew started to laugh uncontrollable. Pikachu who was next to his trainer, Ash, had also laugh along with Gary and Drew. The mouse Pokémon had laugh so hard that the poor thing fell off the table and landed face first on the floor.

"Ka!" Pikachu yelled before hitting the hard marble flooring.

Gary and Drew stopped laughing and looked over the table to see the fallen Pokémon.

"Pika…" Pikachu weakly said against the floor.

This made Drew and Gary laugh even harder than before.

"Paul…" Ash said through his clenched teeth. He got out of his chair and launched across the table at Paul. However, before he can get to Paul, Gary locked Ash under his arms, preventing him from moving.

"Let go of me Gary!" protested Ash, struggling under Gary's grip. "I want to rip his face off!"

"You sound like dawn." Drew smirked sitting next to Paul.

"Shut up and let me go!"

"No can do Ashy-boy." Said Gary.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Ash over his shoulder.

Paul then stood up from his chair. "I'm full. I'm going to do some training. He then walked out of the room.

"Hey! Get back here, I'm not done with you yet." Shouted Ash.

No response.

"Paul!"

Still no response.

"Grr…" Ash growled. Gary from behind decide that no would be a good time to release Ash, and so he did. He and Ash sat back down together. Pikachu had also jump back up onto the table after the fall.

Ash stayed quiet as he glares at his food. This caused Drew and Gary to look at each other in confusion before returning their attention back to Ash. He was still glaring at his food before suddenly stuffing his face with food as fast as he can while saying, "Who does he think he is? I'm going to get him back someday. I'll crush him in the upcoming tournament." He then gave an evil laugh. "He won't know what hit him!" Ash went o and on, leaving Drew, Gary, and Pikachu sweat dropping.

"Here he goes again." Drew and Gary said together. They then sighed in sync.

"Pika." Pikachu palmed his forehead.

"Never mind that," Drew said changing the subject. "What should we do today?" he crossed his arms together as he lends back in his chair. "I'm bored and there's nothing interesting to do."

A smirk made its way up Gary's face. "I have an idea." An evil glint appeared in his eyes.

Drew and Ash rose an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

**So... what did you think. Sorry if there were any mistakes or spelling errors. Hope you enjoy reading this. Please review!**


End file.
